


Heartbeats Accelerating

by quicksylver28



Series: Satin, Lace and Velvet [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: Happy Valentine's day. Shameless, plotless smut.Now with Art work!!!





	

 

Tony stands in the bedroom door, tuxedo tie in one hand and shoes kicked off to the side and his heart breaks a little. There are scattered rose petals leading from the door to the large bed, scarlet against the white carpets and sheets. The scented candles placed around the room have either burnt themselves out or been blown out and the champagne bottle sit in a silver bucket of lukewarm water, unopened.

Two glasses, some chocolate covered strawberries and a couple of tins of whipped cream have been set aside on an ornate silver tray, along with a bottle of massage oil and some Tingling Lube. The fireplace glows dimly as the fire burns down to the embers.

'It's just a small charity thing' he'd said in between kisses, 'In and out before you know it.'

That had been over seven hours ago.

The annual "Give Love A Chance" fundraiser was the crowning event of one of the smaller charities under the Maria Stark Foundation and a lot of the event's popularity and success relied on Tony Stark himself making an appearance.

Usually he went to the party stag or with one of the list of acceptable female companions he and Pepper had cultivated over the years. Usually someone with a good cause of her own that being on Tony's arm brought attention to. It was a good arrangement, he got company who was smart, witty and could hold their own with the paparazzi and at the end of the night, wasn't angling to go home with him.

Tonight was different though. For one, he was in a committed relationship with an amazing man and two, he actually had plans for Valentine's day. Well, Steve had made plans for Valentine's day after telling Tony that he would take care of everything and refusing to let Tony get even a hint of what he was planning.

Tony had already called Pepper and informed her that his appearance at the event would be short and sweet this year and not to be surprised if he slipped out early. She'd chuckled and rolled her eyes, leading him to believe that Steve had already gotten to her somehow.

The plan was to get there early and get all of the photo ops and PR work done before giving his token address and the yearly pledge he made from his personal funds, along with his usual challenge for others to match the amount before making one complete round of mingling and small talk before letting Happy whisk him away back to the tower. Well, that was the plan.

What really happened was that the representative from the Japanese company they'd been in talks with for the past few weeks decided to attend the gala and upon seeing Tony working so hard for the small charity, they'd been open to hashing out some of the sticking points of the contract. Both Tony and Pepper were ecstatic until they discovered that the impromptu meeting would be scheduled for right after the desert course.

The next few hours, they'd sat amongst empty champagne glasses, pink cupcake wrappers, heart shaped glitter and curled ribbons as the final points of the contract were hammered out. And even though Tony was happy that the project he and Pepper had been working tirelessly on for months and had anticipated many more months of struggle was being resolved in practically one night, in the back of his mind all he could think about was how disappointed Steve had sounded when he'd called him about the change in plans.

By the time Happy had pulled the car around to take a weary Tony and nodding Pepper home it was already past three in the morning. The empty bedroom with its strewn rose petals and warm champagne seems cold and Tony hugs himself before asking JARVIS for Steve's location.

He takes the scenic elevator instead of his private one, resting his shoulder and forehead against the cool glass. He seldom gets a chance to use these as during the day they are cram packed with SI employees, tower staff and tourists making their way up to the observation deck and pavilion.

At this hour though, the lift is silent except for the whirring of the hydraulics and the sound eases his mind as he stares sightlessly at the spectacular view of New York that spread out around the tower like glittering diamonds studded through black jet stones.

The doors whoosh open at the garage level and it is pitch dark except of a light in the far corner of the room. Tony navigates the space by the light of his arc reactor until he reaches the small circle of light made by an industrial light stand.

It's enough light to see the old motorcycle clearly, half taken apart with parts littered around the oil stained tarp. The bike itself is wheel-less and up on chucks and the man sitting in front of it in a ratty t-shirt and thread bare jeans has his hands in the bike up to his elbows.

His hands are black with oil as he pulls out a rusted piece of metal with a satisfied grunt, sitting back to examine the thing in better lighting. Steve's blond hair is plastered across his forehead and neck with sweat, his dirty t-shirt stuck to his flexing muscles and rucked up a little around his waist, showing inches of glistening skin just above the low waistband of his jeans.

Tony licks his lips and he must have moaned out loud because Steve twists at the waist to give him a look from beneath his sodden bangs.

"Honey, I'm home." Tony says sheepishly, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Steve raises an eyebrow and huffs, turning back to the bike. "Technically it's the 15th."

Tony bites his lip and frowns. He knows how to deal with an angry Steve. He knows how to deal with an upset Steve. But this… he doesn't know what this is or how to begin to deal with it. He runs a hand through his hair and tugs painfully at the back. Think Stark think, he growls mentally.

He slips off his tuxedo jacket and kneels behind his lover, tucking himself against Steve's sweaty back as he sucks gently on the exposed skin at the neck.

"I'm sorry." he murmurs a litany of apologies as he trails feather light kisses up Steve's neck and nips gently on his earlobe. Steve shivers under his ministrations and twists to catch Tony's lips with his own, setting down the machine part and bracing the back of Tony's head as he deepens the kiss.

He eventually pulls away, leaving Tony breathless and in a haze. "I'm not mad at you or upset really. It's just…"

Steve shifts until he's half facing Tony and pulls the smaller man into straddling his lap.

"… we work so hard to balance our obligations and our personal lives. To carve out that special time for ourselves. It sucks when things don't work out. We already make so many sacrifices."

He kisses Tony slowly and starts pulling his tuxedo shirt from the black pressed slacks, leaving black oily marks on the starched white shirt and waist coat.

"I guess I just built tonight up in my head so much and having it not work out like I planned threw me for a loop."

Tony kisses his way up Steve's jawline and sucks on the shell of his ear. "Sorry"

Steve shudders as Tony bites down gently on his sensitive flesh, hands tightening on Tony's waist.

"It's not… "he pants as Tony grinds his ass on Steve's groin. "…. It's not your fault I said."

He tugs at the shirt and Tony pulls away, raising his arms to the Steve can divest him of the shirt and waistcoat, leaving Tony in his slacks. He then sits back a bit and pulls his own ratty t-shirt off. He pulls Tony close once again and they both groan as their chests press against each other. Tony's skin is hot and the arc reactor is cold and hard against Steve's own skin.

He looks down as sees the black hand prints he's left on Tony's waist from the motor oil and feels a sharp flare of possession. He slides his fingers under Tony's waistband to grab at his ass and stops short as his fingers hit an unforeseen barrier.

He leans back with an inquisitive noise and pulls down on one side of Tony's pants, revealing a fitted red garter belt. He looks up to find a blushing Tony, his warm brown eyes lowered almost demurely, long black lashes fluttering against his cheeks.

"Doll?" Steve says encouragingly, leaning in to press hot kisses to Tony's cheek and jaw.

Tony leaned into the kisses with a hitch in his breath. "I wanted it to be your Valentine's gift. Your reward for waiting. I… I didn't think that I would be wearing it this long though. I've been half hard since I left the tower. "

Steve rips the zipper of Tony's tuxedo slacks, yanking them down his hips so that he can see his gift better. It's red lace that starts high on Tony's waist and spans his hips, stopping just above the curve of his ass. The red panties are flimsy in comparison but are tight enough to constrain Tony's growing erection, the crotch already damp with pre-cum. He tucks his hands down the pants, grasping handfuls of Tony's gorgeous ass and giving them a squeeze.

"A present just for me huh Doll?"

Tony nods, squirming as Steve gives his ass another squeeze, a finger dipping further to rub small circles over his clenching hole. He arches his back with a soft cry, throwing his arms around Steve's neck and riding out the tremors that the massaging fingers pull from him.

"All wrapped up and ready for me…" Steve murmurs, his voice getting deep and rough as he quickly stands, bringing Tony with him, the smaller man's legs wrapped around his waist. He sets Tony down at a nearby table, letting the man lean against the frame as Steve jerks the Tuxedo pants off his lover's body with loud rip.

Tony chuckles at the poor abused cloth as it flutters down to rest in the shadowed floor just beyond the circle of light. Steve is usually so careful with clothes, it turns him on to see Steve's legendary control falter like that. It's makes Tony feel so wanted, so desirable to see the hunger in those blue eyes aimed at him and him alone.

Steve licks his lips and takes in the red stockings clipped to the garter belt and how the colour appears so vibrant against Tony's olive skin. He pulls Tony in for a swift and brutal kiss before turning the man around and bracing him against the table.

He taps the inside of Tony's foot until he's spread his feet wide enough apart for Steve's liking. He then bends the small man forward at the waist just enough to that Tony's back arches beautifully and raises his ass in the air just enough for Steve to grind his jeans clad crotch directly on Tony's asshole.

Tony gasps a curse and goes up on tiptoe in order to press back on Steve, his hips working in smooth small circles as he moans and lets his head brace against his arms on the table. Steve takes a moment to let Tony grind against him, running his hands up and down Tony's sides as his lover makes little desperate noises into his folded arms.

When he's satisfied at the black finger marks that litter Tony's back and waist, he unzips his jeans and tugs his underwear down, baring his leaking erection to the chill of the garage. He presses a kiss against Tony's back and reaches beyond him to rummage in an open tool kit. He hisses a 'yes' when he pulls a half empty tube of lubricant from the kit, thankful that he and Tony often have sex in the most unusual places and have taken to stashing lube all over the tower.

He places the lube next to Tony's arms and kisses his back again.

"Prepare yourself for me. I've got motor oil on my hands."

Tony moans and looks over his shoulder. "What's a little oil gonna hurt? I need your fingers Steve."

He yelps as Steve gives him a sharp smack on the rump. "Remember when Fury had Bruce give all of us that really uncomfortable power point presentation of things that should not go on the insides of our bodies because all of us are stupid and avoid going to medical like the plague. Motor oil is one of the things he expressly said was NOT for internal use Tony. He was even looking straight at you when he said that."

Tony whimpered and gave his hip another twirl, "That was… just for …. smoothies."

Steve shook his head, "Internal is internal Tony. I don't care if it's your mouth or your ass. You want my dick inside of you, you are going to have to do the prep…" he pulls away from Tony with a breathy groan, "… unless you want to wait until I've cleaned my hands thoroughly."

Tony cried a negative, scrambling to coat his own fingers. He doesn't take off the panties, just pulls them to the side, and, with one hand bracing him against the table, inserts two fingers inside his ass and starts pumping them in and out.

"Easy. Easy" Steve soothes, bracing Tony's waist with both hands as he watches slick fingers scissors and stretch that tight pink ring. He murmurs encouragement softly as Tony adds a third finger, his whole body swaying as he fucks himself with his own hand. It's a bit rushed and the stretching burns more than Steve's prep work usually does but Tony is impatient and is aching to have Steve's heat inside of him.

Steve's hand on his own still him and he pulls his fingers out with a wet pop. Before he can even feel the ache of emptiness, Steve's hands are on his waist, the hot tip of his cock at Tony's hole and then he's sliding in; stealing Tony's breath as he is impaled more and more on the thick hot shaft.

Tony gasps for breath as he lets his head fall on his once again folded arms, going up on tip toe as Steve begins a relentless pattern of deep and steady strokes. Tony wants to beg for more, for deeper; he wants to call Steve's name but he can't even catch a breath. All he can do is whimper and gasp as Steve lifts one of his legs and changes the angle, never ceasing or pausing as he fucks into Tony.

Tony loses time, all of the thoughts in his head zeroed down to the pull of Steve's cock on his insides, the press of hot flesh on his prostate as Steve shifts position again, lifting Tony's legs apart and clean off the floor, the steady stroking never faltering.

Tony's toes curl in his red stockings as he clings to the table and arches his back into Steve, panting and mewling as Steve ups his pace and starts slamming his cock into Tony. The slap slap slap of Tony's ass against Steve's pelvis and Steve's soft grunts seem to go directly to Tony's cock, still confined by the lace panty and he does a fully body shudder as he comes untouched, wailing his release into the large emptiness of the garage.

Steve follows soon after, hissing soft expletives as his dick throbs his release deep inside his lover. He lets Tony's feet touch the ground again after a few more thrusts, easing his still half hard cock from Tony and staring as his cum leaks from Tony's hole, down his olive thighs and unto the red stockings. It makes his cock twitch as he pulls Tony in for a deep and dirty kiss that has them both moaning.

"You like your present?" Tony asks hazily, as he tries to catch his breath, rubbing his cheek against Steve's broad shoulder.

"I loved my present." Steve nods, burying his face into Tony's hair, his arms coming up to hug the smaller man to him. "Are you ready for yours?"

Tony nods as he licks the salty skin before him, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck as strong arms pick him up bridal style and stride towards the elevator. A quick word with JARVIS has them whisked away to their personal floor and before he can blink they are in the large bathroom.

He makes an inquisitive noise as Steve steps out of his jeans and starts stripping Tony of his stockings and garter.

"As much as I love to see my handprints on your body in oil, I have plans for tonight that involve my mouth on your body and you sucking on my fingers while I eat you out."

Tony gulps and nods, letting himself be guiding under the hot waters and cleaned by careful and gentle hands.

"Maybe we can get some of that edible paint" he suggests while rinsing, "…. You know… with the hand prints thing."

Steve raises his eyes to meet Tony's and smiles wide. "I like the sound of that."

They grab big fluffy towels and pad to the secret room, Steve taking his place on the divan as Tony sits at the vanity. He takes his time drying his skin, watching Steve with hooded eyes, knowing that his lover's gaze is roving his bare skin hungrily. He combs his hair back then, using one of those large fluffy powder puffs, he powders his skin, taking care to touch the puff behind his knees and in the small of his back.

Steve is still as he watches, silent as he sprawls across the towel, his cock once again fully erect and leaking pre-cum unto his abs. The wait is exquisite, bordering on painful but he loves the show Tony puts on for him and only him. He wants nothing more than to sink his cock into that tight wet heat, fucking into that gorgeous ass until Tony is screaming his name.

He wants to see that sharp tongued mouth stretched around his shaft, that Adam's apple bobbing as he suck at Steve's length. Gods above he wants to lay claim to the man, to mark him with his hands and his mouth and with the thick stripes of his cum across trembling olive skin.

Tony makes him burn like nothing else can.

While Tony touches up the last of his lip stain, Steve collects two gift boxes from the bedroom. These had been parts of the original plan for tonight and Steve can only smile as Tony's face light up. The first box contains a pair of red jeweled pumps and a sheer red negligee that barely covers his ass. It has thin spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline that curves neatly around the arc reactor.

The next box hold an ornate silver and ruby necklace that settles across Tony's dusky décolletage like a dream. Tony's eyes are wide with awe as he touches the fine details of the necklace and sighs Steve's name. it's more than Steve can take and soon enough he has Tony laying on the rose petal covered sheets as he leans down to explore his mouth with his tongue.

The scent of the roses, the dim glow of the fire place and the soft moans Tony sighs against Steve's skin is almost too much and Steve lines up and slides into Tony's still slick hole with a choked off groan. Tony's legs come up around his waist, the heels digging into Steve's ass as he fucks steadily into his lover.

He's careful when he rolls them over so that Tony is straddling his hips, bracing the smaller man's hips with his hands as he starts rolling his pelvis unto Steve's cock. One hand reaches up to cup Tony's cheek and Tony takes the thumb into his mouth and starts to suck on it. Tony grasps at the hand, guiding it closer so that he can worship each finger in turn with his tongue, finally sucking two of them deep.

His hips roll and buck, his leg and stomach muscles flexing as he rides that thick cock, grinding down with a deep roll that has both their eyes rolling in their skulls. Tony starts to up his pace, grunting softly as he bobs up and down quickly. Sweat beads along his forehead and chest as he braces his hands on Steve's chest and fucks himself good and hard on his lover's cock.

Steve pants harshly, thrusting wildly up as he grabs Tony's ass and spreads the cheeks apart. As Tony's begins to falter in his pace, Steve grips his hips and brings the smaller man up and down on his cock until Tony is throwing his head back with a scream, shuddering from his orgasm as he cums across Steve's chest.

He collapses unto Steve's chest, boneless and moaning as Steve continues to fuck up into him. He presses open mouthed kisses to whatever skin he can reach, whimpering and trembling as Steve picks up his pace and comes inside Tony for the second time.

Tony floats in the afterglow for a while, barely registering when Steve slips off his shoes and necklace and wipes him clean with a long cloth.

" 'ppy Valntnz dn…" he mumbles as he is tucked against that warm, broad chest, "… luv yu."

Strong arms come up to hold him close and a deep rumbling voice speaks into his hair.

"I love you too Tony. Happy Valentine's day."

Tony snuggles closer with a smile and between one breath and the next, falls asleep.


End file.
